Behind the glass Case
by Social Twist
Summary: SLASH! harry thinks about Draco and whats lies beneath his surface...Draco just wants go escape his glass case...first fic...GIve me a chance! REVIEW!have to review to tell me what u think.
1. Unshattered Glass

This has very slight slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!

Harry POV

'He's so …delicate, like he could break if you held him to tight…Holding Draco, what a nice though.'

Harry Potter was once again experiencing a lapse in concentration. Well, a lapse in concentration for the lesson. Draco was far more interesting any way. Sitting right by the only window in the potions classroom , Glowing in the early May sun, Draco looked untouchable. And that only made the-boy-who-lived want to hold the blond boy even more.

His light blond hair fell over his forehead and a few lucky stands were hanging over his icy grey eyes. Said eyes were currently staring outside and Draco was supporting his head in his left hand, making him appear tired and wistful. Most of the class had loosened there ties already, and Draco also had his top button open , revealing a bit more of the pure milky skin. He looked as if he was part of a separate time and place, somewhere far away from the drab dark brooding atmosphere of the classroom.

Harry Potter was intrigued.

' What is he thinking about? What's he staring at? How does he stay so clean? I have only been here 10 minutes and already I am dusty and grimy, while he is a perfect as ever…' Harry sighed and tried once again to listen to Snapes lectures on the magical properties of a violet. Harry only managed to pay attention for 2 seconds , before he was once again staring at Draco.

By now, Draco was drawing on his paper, eyes still with a dreamy ,cloudy look.

'His hands are so petite. Long thin fingers , finely boned palm , tiny and fragile looking wrist. His whole hand gave the impression that if it held any thing heavier then a quill, then it may snap or shatter. No wonder he always get Crabb or Golye to carry his bag' Harry could not help but compare it to them to his own hands; Harry had big hands Quidditch player hands, made for using a broom stick, made to be used, not admired as Draco's hands seemed to be. Harry was momentarily sidetracked, as fantasies of Draco's hands on his body racked him. Harry imagined Draco with his hands in Harry's dark locks, with his hands running over his chest, Draco's hands going lower and lower…

"What you looking at Harry? Is Malfoy up to something?" Ron hissed in Harry's ear. Harry turned back to the hot tempered red head gave a flustered smile;

"No Ron, he is not doing any thing. I just …feel like looking that way, err towards the hands err window," Harry whispered, not feeling the least bit guilty about lying to his friend; it was for his own good any way. Ron would freak if he knew exactly what Harry thought of Draco.

"Stupid blond twat. with his sickly complexion he is bound to get sunburnt in that sunlight. Serves him right if he does, hogging the best place in the classroom" Ron muttered to himself. Harry allowed himself to smile at Ron's little rant and ,once again ignoring his friends and Snape, turned his head back to Draco.

'Ron was right though. With a complexion that pale, Malfoy should not be in the sun. He would look terrible with sun burn.' Harry though , ' No matter what time of year it is, and how much time he spends outside, he always looks that pale. Even if it is beautiful, it can not be right healthy . Imagine how much he would have to spend on sunscreen just to avoid burning, let alone tanning.

A new image entered Harry's mind. Draco laying on a bed , Harry straddling him and massaging sun screen into his soft warm skin…

Looking back towards the black bored, Harry was struck by a sudden realisation. Draco Malfoy was entirely impractical.

With his delicate and petite hands, he looked as though he could not do any sort of practical , "hands on" work, or lift anything heavier then a feather. With a complexion like that, Harry doubted he could do anything outside ,well for very long at least and in the summer. Draco's body was lean and willowy , and it did not appear to have any strength, even though Harry knew under the school robes there were Quidditch enhanced muscles.

Draco did not look like he belonged in this world of toil and sweat.

Draco's role in this world was to be beautiful, to be looked at, to be admired. To be Harry Potters.

With that last though, Harry knew he had to get closer to Draco. He had to see if there was anything about Draco that was of this mortal coil. Harry longed to find out what lay beneath that glass image if perfection. Whether underneath that smooth flawless surface, Draco was alive with passion , with hate, with love. Harry wanted Draco to feel! Harry found himself debating whether Draco would be quite or loud in the torrents of passion Harry would bring him. Whether Draco would be passive or aggressive, passionate or self contained…Harry longed to find the Draco that hide from the world.

Maybe the rest of Hogwarts was happy with the store bought perfection, that Draco showed, but Harry wasn't. One way or another Harry was going to break Draco's surface, and release the living art, behind the glass case.

A/N :please read

What do u think? A stand alone or should I do another few chapter with some actual Draco/Harry?

You will have to REVIEW! If not them I will leave it as it is and cry cos none of you love me!

Feel free to Review and leave any criticism. If you flame me for the couple or slash content that I will just laugh and think about what a sad person you r. Only flame of it is for a good reason….

P.S …any requests? Leave a review and tell me what you want

Please review …this is my first fic and I need to know what sort of thing people like to read and whether I am any good at it.

Bye until next time.

R&R!


	2. I've got to get out of here

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING!

This has very slight slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!

'bla'-thoughts

"bla"-speech

Draco POV

'Its too cold…Severus really should cast some sort of heat charm. Why is it that the dungeons are so cold even in May? Oh the hardships slytherins go through'

The unlawful chill of the potions dungeons , had forced the blond boy to the warmest spot in the room- the single window. Letting out a long sigh, Draco gazed out of the window, idly following a dashing rabbit with his icy grey eyes.

'It should be a criminal offence to cage us in on days like this. I think I'll go to the lake after class…Would be nice to just relax, instead of having to try and make simple conversation with Crabb and Goyle. I get a more intelligent conversation out of a gagged house elf '

Draco was shifted from this thoughts by a piece of parchment appearing on his desk. Not bothering to check to see if Severus was watching , he would never take points away from Draco any way, he opened the parchment and quickly read the words.

__

Do you want to play Quidditch after class? We could practise beating saint Potter and his gormless fan club!

Blaise

Smiling Draco reached for his quill and began to write;

No thanks, just going to sit under the maple tree by the lake. Need a little me time ,so try to occupy Crabb and Goyle. Have you finished "Quidditch through the ages" yet? Could you just leave it on my bed if you have? I don't think I will bother with lunch, I will grab something from the kitchens.

Draco

Draco folded his rely and quickly passed it back to his friend. He did not expect another reply. His fellow slytherins knew that every so often , Draco needed time alone. Blaise in all honesty , thought it was because Draco was an only child , and used to his own company. The real reason was that Draco had very little to say to his fellow house mates.

Crabb and Goyle had less sense then a poppy seed, Blaise was too boring ; using the same jokes and topics of conversation time after time , Pansy was too obsessed with her looks, Marcus was obsessed with beating Oliver Wood, and so on and so on. In the first week of the first year, Draco had run out of any interest he had in his "friends".

Of course he still had to be surrounded by them. He was a Malfoy! He had to appear in the right social circles; spending all his time by himself was just not acceptable! A Malfoy presence was a gift, to be enjoyed only by the right people.

And the right people, certainly did not include Harry Potter. After that first refusal of friendship in the first year, Malfoy Code of Conduct required that Harry Potter was to be snubbed, ridiculed, hated, and humiliated by Draco.

But lately, Draco was hit by a sense of how pointless it was. No mattered what was said and done, Potter remained, The Golden Boy of Hogwarts. Any insults Draco slung at him , were quickly forgotten and if there was any sort of physical fighting involved, Draco was the one who emerged worst off.

Risking a glance at Potter, Draco saw him in a quite conversation with the human dot-to-dot- Weasley. Quickly scanning his figure (Potters , not Red) Draco was forced to admit that Potter had a dark and ,almost rugged , look about him.

With his unkempt dark hair and dark tan, he looked like a "tall dark and handsome" dream come true. Those eyes only made Potter appear even more unique along with the dratted scar , which stood out vividly against his tan.

'Why don't I ever tan like that? I never go even the slightest colour from the sun. How does Potter do it… how does he manage to keep it all year round? Heh, I bet he uses some sort of fake tan charm. Stupid Potter.'

Draco picked up his quill and began doing some mindless doodles. Anything to keep his mind away from the droning of the potions masters voice.

'Why does Severus have to drone on so. Surly he can see no one is paying attention. Even the Griffindors! Thinking of which , he hasn't yelled at Longbottom today. Or the mud blood for correcting him on the properties of boomslang skin. He must be having an off day. Hope he gets better soon, I never realised how boring this class gets when he is not threatening physical harm on any one.'

Draco leaned back into his chair and absentmindedly , began to draw around his outstretched hand.

'Why did I have to be cursed with such bloody useless hands. They can't even grab hold of a broom properly. Not like Potter. His hands seemed to be made for a broom. They don't get bruised and strained just by a dodgy landing, unlike my useless things.'

Draco flexed his hands and sat hunched over his desk.

'Why is Potter so blessed!? He gets the Quidditch body, the flawless tan, the interesting house (not that Draco would ever admit it outside his head). He gets to be liked, to be wanted , to be admired! What do I get ? A complexion that makes me blend in with my bed sheets, friends that make me want to claw my eyes out, just to have something to do , and a worthless weak physique that refuses to develop anything in the way of muscles! God I hate Potter! With his perfect body and his freedom to do what ever he bloody well wants! Why do I have to act to contained? Why do I have to fulfil obligations, while he gets to do what takes his fancy? GOD I ….I…I really want to scream…'

But Draco couldn't . Because he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys are not allowed to do anything that undignified. Draco let out another sigh , and straightened his posture. His mother always said good posture gives great dignity.

Draco gave a small smile.

Dignity. Pride . Perfection. Superiority. These were the four walls that kept Draco, in his little glass case.

3rd POV

At the end of the lesson , a lone figure remained in the room. After slowly packing away his things, he turned around and was just about to walk out when a small bit of parchment caught his eye. It was lying on the floor, under the desk, by the only window in the room. Reaching down and plucking the paper off the floor, the figure read the paper, put it in his pocket, and left the room . Smiling.

Suddenly his mind had other thoughts, then of lunch.

A/N

…what the hell did I just write? O well. I don't know how much longer this will be, but I do see angst in the future! Not much…just a bit. It will however reach its R rating.

The only way I will know if u like it or if I can improve is if you write a review! Please! I am new and need guidance!

If you have any ideas and requests then I will b happy to do it. Just leave it in a review.

Bye for now

R&R


	3. It takes more then stones to shatter gla...

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING!

This has very slight slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!

'bla'-thoughts

"bla"-speech

No particular POV

The end of the final lesson was a much anticipated part of the day. It was a time the students of Hogwarts were able to do as they pleased for the rest of the evening. Or at least until curfew. Some pupils choose to simply hang around the buildings and common rooms with friends. Some enjoyed friendly, and not so friendly, games of Quidditch. Some did homework, some spoke to teachers and some went to see Hagrid and his creatures. Everyone had something that they wanted to do.

Which is probably why no one paid much attention to a lone light haired figure that was walking towards the lake.

All except one person, who was hiding a piece of parchment, in his breast pocket.

Along the banks of the lake were a number of different trees. Some were oak, some were maple, some were old and some were young. Under an old maple, down the far side of the lake sat a boy.

The boy was blond with the fair complexion, and had a absentminded look upon his elfin face. He was not thinking of much. Just merely enjoying the view. The sun was still up, and cast a warm light upon the lake, which twinkled and winked right back. A small breeze was dancing through the tree leaves and playing with a few pale blond strands of the boys hair.

Draco Malfoy carelessly pushed the strands out of his eyes , and sighed ,content at the moment just to existence. He wasn't thinking about anything and just stared out right ahead, over the lake.

Which is why he did not see the tall figure hurrying towards him, from the school. The boy quickly located the tree which shaded Malfoy and could not help the smirk that crossed his lips:

"Well well, what have we here? Little innocent Draco all by himself." a calm voice drawled.

Draco took his time in looking towards the voice and replied in the standard Malfoy way:

"If there's one thing you should have learnt by now, its that I am anything but innocent, Weasley,". Draco turned away from the red headed boy and once again looked back out towards the lake.

Ronald Weasley scowled. That was not the reaction he had been expecting. A insult was what he was hoping for. Ron tried again.

"So where are your bodyguards? Still doing up there laces? Or did they realise that a creep like you is not worth protecting?" Ron bite out, hoping to goad the boy into a fight. Ron had been spoiling for a fight all day. Ever since…

Draco looked up again at Ron. He took in the scowling face, the furrowed brow and the thin tight lips and merely smirked at the other boy, saying nothing.

This obvious display of arrogance made the other boy see red.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? You think your something really special don't you? Well its time for a reality check. You are no better then any of us, not for your blood, not for your parents, and specially not for your Quidditch skills. What gives you the right to swan about the place and makes others life's miserable? You are Death eater SCUM. You are the most pathetic-!"

"Go …fuck….the mud blood," came the calm composed response. Draco still had not turned his head to look at the red headed boy, and never saw what was coming next.

Draco suddenly felt the hard, smooth, and solid surface of Ron school boot in his ribs, as the other boy kicked him viciously. The force of the kick cause Draco to fall on his side, and curl up ,trying to ease the throbbing pain, now circling in his ribs. Before Draco managed to uncurl and get his wits about him again, Ron rained more kicks into the small boys torso.

'After all' Ron thought 'If Malfoy has no problem kicking people when they're down, why should I. It's all his fault any way. Somebody has to put him in his place. I'm not even kicking very hard. ?'

Noticing that Draco was not fight back as expected, Ron stopped. He suddenly felt very guilty. It was not meant to be like this! Malfoy was meant to fight back! When Ron had found the note saying that Malfoy would be alone, Ron thought it would be the perfect way to start a fight, and get out some of his aggression. Malfoy always brought out the violence in Ron.

Ron felt the huge ,dense, suffocating weight of guilt settle in his stomach. Draco was now breathing normally , and was staring at the ground ,small smile still in place.

There was silence between the two. Had it been night, crickets would have chirped.

Suddenly ,Draco smirked, and slowly and carefully began to stand. He dusted off his robes and stared Ron right in the eye. Then he hit him. As his left hand make contact with Ron's cheek, Draco smiled again.

Turning to walk away, Draco spared one last sentence on Ron;

"What would saint Potter say?"

Draco slowly made his way back to the castle.

Harry was out by the bottom of the grand stair case looking for Ron. He had said something about sorting out a few things, and Harry was getting worried. It was not like Ron not to show up for dinner.

He was standing on the bottom step, listening to the insistent chatter of the paintings, when the main doors were opened and in trooped a very dirty, very messy Draco Malfoy.

"What on earth happened to you?" Harry gasped? It was not like Draco to let himself become so …unkempt. And any change in Draco was of interest to the golden boy.

"What ? Worried for me Potter? I'm touched really. That you would take time away from your fans and pay attention to an unworthy person like myself," Draco voice was laced with sarcasm and spite.

Draco walked up to the stairs and gave Potter a small shove ,pushing him out of his path.

Never one to submit to the blond boy, Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest and shoved right back.

Draco couldn't help the small yelp of pain, as his bruises were touched.

Draco still had his top button undone on his shirt (A/N see chapter one) , and Harry now plainly glimpsed the beginnings of a large mottled blue bruise creeping up the blond boys chest and over his collar bone.

The words were out of his mouth before he knew it,

"Who the HELL touched you!"

A/N

All will become apparent in future chapter. However, the only way to gain future chapters, is if u REVIEW! Tell me what you honestly think! Please!

They WILL be Draco/Harry action next chapter!

R&R


	4. the first mark story and AN please read

This has very slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!

No POV

"Who the HELL touched you!"

Harry's voice echoed around the hall, loud and clear, and demanding.

Caught of guard by the unexpected question , Draco blinked owlishly, letting the Malfoy illusion fade if only for a second. Quickly summoning the mask back in place Draco steeled his eyes and look Harry right in the eyes.

"What do you mean? No ones touched me. And frankly, whether anybody has or hasn't is none of your business Potter," Draco spat out.

Harry said nothing. He remained tight lipped, and tense. Very slowly, as though moving to fast would cause the blond boy to flee, Harry raised his hand, and poked Draco firmly just under his collar bone, where he assumed the bruises were.

At the gentle, but firm dig at his bruise, Draco could not help the sharp intake of breath, and instinctively , squeezed his eyes shut. Weasley must have cracked a rib.

When he opened them again , he was met by Harry's angry and determined stare. Draco mentally cursed himself for showing the brief pain he had felt at Potters brief touch. Draco slowly buttoned up his collar and stared Potter in the eye and said;

"What has it got to do with you POTTER?

Harry Pov

"What has it got to do with you POTTER?" Draco snarled, spitting out the last word.

Harry felt a swell of passion, jealously and possessiveness at those works , but kept his face impassive.

'What does he mean? SOMEONE TOUCHED HIM! Someone hurt him and marked him, when he is mine! I'M the one who should be smashing down his walls, not some stupid fuckwit charging in and forcing Draco to put up more walls! DAMN!'

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the main doors opening. A gusty wind flew around the room, rustling the two boys hair. When a chorus of , "shut the door!" was shouted by the portraits on the wall, Harry quickly glanced up , to see who was returning.

Ron.

Harry saw the red head look up and smile at Harry, before turning to see who the seeker was talking too.

Harry saw Ron smirk, underneath his freckles.

Harry furrowed his brows and called out;

"Are you OK Ron?"

Draco POV

'Just great . Fan-bloody-tasic. Weasley's come to gloat with Potter over how he got one over me. Bloody tosser. Wait a minute. Harry doesn't know. He asked me! He doesn't know. I have to make this better on my image! What would mother and father say if they knew I just laid there and took a beating from that muggle lover. I have to get there first!'

"It seems Potter I'm not the only coward in this room. IF you must know who "touched me" ,, as you put it, Your faithful sidekick did. Weasley didn't even fight fair. Because if he did I assure you, I would have punched his bloody lights out." he spat out effectively cutting off anything Ron may have said.

Draco's explanation would get around the school in no time if those gossiping portraits had anything to do with it. Hopefully Father would get wind of this and not be too mad and Draco's failure. One beating was enough for now…

"Is this true Ron?" Potters voice sliced through the air, still tense. Ron swaggered up to Harry and began to gloat.

"Of course it bloody isn't Harry! We both know that Malfoy could not best me in a fight ,even is I was tied up and blindfolded! Come on , lets go to the common room. Leave this piece of scu-!"

Ron's sentence was cut short as Harry's fist connected with the side of Ron's jaw. A sickening crack was heard and a muffled "oomph" as Ron fell back, and landed on the floor.

After the shock, Ron stared at Harry, wide eyed and open mouthed. Harry was breathing harshly through his mouth, out of breath from rage, not fear. His jaw was clenched, his hands balled into fists and his eyes had narrowed into slits.

"Harry…mate…what? Why?…Ron stuttered. Confusion was etched on the red heads face, and he carefully touched the place where Harry had hit him. Already a dark blue mark was blossoming on his face.

Draco stared, mouth open ,eyes wide .

'Potter HIT Weasley! What was he thinking? Why did..he…'Draco was just a baffled as Ron about Harry's behaver.

Ron looked like he was about to say something, when Harry first spoke, and cut him off.

"If you EVER touch him out of turn again, best friend or not, I'll make you pay. There was _no need _for you to hurt him" Harry growled out.

"But…but…its Malfoy! What does it matter?" came Ron's feeble response.

"It matters. Get out of here. NOW," the seeker ordered.

Ron scurried off, dignity in shreds. Harry knew that when he and Ron met next time, Ron would be in a rage.

Draco took a attentive step back, trying to get away from the unnatural scene that had unfolded in front if him, bringing Potters attention back to the blond.

Harry POV

'O great. Why did I do that? Now ,not only have I probably scared Draco, I now have to explain my actions!. Stupid Ron. If only he hadn't got me angry! He should never had hurt Draco! O yeah…Draco's hurt,' These thoughts prompted Harry to break the silence that had descended in the hall.

" Don't you think we should sort out those bruises . I don't think you want anybody else to see them. Come on…I'll help you to hospital wing."

"I don't need your help POTTER. I am perfectly able to get there myself. I don't need a baby-sitter." came the blonds snappish reply. As if to reaffirm the point, he began to walk up the steps.

'He's right' Harry thought, 'He does not need me to help him. But still…'

Quickly catching up to the blond, he placed his large, tanned hand, on the other boys shoulder.

"I just want to make sure you get there. OK?"

Draco scowled, obviously unhappy, but remembering what had happened to Weasley, he nodded, and jerked his shoulder away from Harry's touch.

"Fine. But don't think this means I owe you."

Harry smiled.

At the hospital wing- No POV

"Mister Malfoy I have no idea how you did this, but I think you may have got a fractured rib, as well as those horrid bruises. Does this hurt ?"

Madam Pomfrey prodded and poked at Draco's lithe chest, and seeing the slytherin winch, nodded to herself. "

Well we will get that fixed and we may as well do something about those bruises. How did you do this Mister Malfoy?"

When Draco said nothing, the nurse looked at Harry , directing the question to him. Harry also said nothing, and just stayed quite leaning against the wall. The Madam was shocked when Potter had brought the blond in, and even more shocked that that they appeared to be civil towards one another. But she was not a witch who asked questions. She just took it as a blessing and got on with her job.

Standing up and walking towards her office, she called back over her shoulder,

"Kindly go behind the screen and take off your shirt Mister Malfoy. Mister Potter will you help him? I don't want that rib aggravated any more," and with that, she left the room.

Draco let out a large sigh and grudgingly ,walked to the screen, not seeing Potters happy smiling face. As soon as Draco got behind the screen , he began to yank off his tie. But before he could get to his buttons, Potters hand covered his .

"I though Madam Pomfrey did not want you to move your ribs around to much . Let me do that ." and before Draco could protest, he began to gently unbutton Draco's shirt.

"I don't need your help Potter. I can do it myself." but Draco made no actual attempt to stop Potter. "Why are you still here any way? You saw me here, why don't you be on your way." Harry said nothing and stayed focused on the task at hand.

Harry could feel his breathing getting laboured, his chest constricting and his hands trembling, as he rid the blond boy of the white school shirt. When the witch had asked him to help Draco undress, he had practically kissed her right there. He had not counted on his bodily reactions to seeing the beautiful blond with out his shirt.

Draco's hair was still messy, and a lot more of it fell into his eyes, giving him a childish look on his Elvin face. His neck was long and his shoulders slender. He had finely defined muscles on this chest, which lead to a trim, delicate waist , and a small littering of baby fine blond hairs that lead from his navel and disappeared when it met his trousers. Harry would have been drooling at the sight were it not for one thing.

A giant, mottle bruise, that covered most of his chest, and a dark deep purple one, marking his stomach. Harry felt the familiar flood of hate raising and he was once again tense and angry.

Draco saw that familiar look and suddenly felt afraid. It was the same look he had had when he hit Ron. Draco absentmindedly, rubbed his arm, breaking Harry's concentration. Draco had his eyes cast down towards the floor when he next spoke:

"Well Potter you have done your good deed for the day. You can go now and feel no guilt,"

Harry didn't' move. Draco didn't move.

Harry took a step forward. Draco took a step back.

Forward. Back, Forward, Back until Draco's back was hard against the hard cold wall, Harry right in front of him.

Draco seemed afraid. He was shaking slightly and would not meet Harry's eye.

Which is why he never saw it coming.

He never saw Harry slowly tilt and lean his head forward. He never saw Harry close his eyes.

He only felt Harry's hands cupping the side of his face gently.

Then he felt it. Two lips softly push onto his own.

Harry Potter was kissing him. Draco's eyes opened wide but he did not push Potter away.

Potter was moving his lips deliciously against Draco's and Draco could not help the soft moan ,nor the shy attempt to kiss Harry back. Draco closed his eyes, and tried to push his lips harder against the dark haired boys.

The warmth on the blonds lips was lifted suddenly. Draco blinked his eyes open and quickly shut them again when kisses were rained on his face. Soft ,short, fast open mouthed kisses were placed on this eyelids, his nose, his neck ,his jaw and finally against his lips. By now Draco did not care that it was Harry Potter who was making him gasp in pleasure, and threaded his petite fingers through Harry's hair, pulling the griffindor closer.

Harry by now had moved his hands from Draco's face. His hand roamed over the slender shoulders, caresses Draco's chest and were now firmly wrapped around his waist causing their bodies to be flush against each other.

This was Harry's dream come true! Draco Malfoy, the most beautiful piece of art he had ever seen, was half naked, aroused and kissing Harry passionately. Harry felt happy…among other things….

Draco was past caring who was kissing him. All he knew was that he felt good. He felt wanted ,he felt loved. And all Draco could think of doing was increasing this feeling, of kissing back to show he needed more…The fact that it was the Griffindor golden boy making him feel this way, seemed irrelevant.

Harry was just about to undo his own shirt, to feel that flesh against his own when …he heard it.

"Well mister Malfoy I hope you are ready…" the old nurses voice rang into the room. As much as Harry loved the position he was in right now, he did not think Draco would appreciate this being spread about the school. But Harry felt so…happy…so warm…so…so…..

Wrenching himself away from Draco, Harry whispered

"Meet me in the fourth floor store room at 11:00," before kissing Draco one last time.

The he fled out from the screen and into to the hall, leaving a very flushed, aroused, thoroughly ravished Draco, to deal with the school nurse…

Out in the hall, Harry smiled. He had managd to scratch the glass case.

A/N IMPORTANT!

I am going on holiday and will not have access to my computer until the 19th of July. So I can not update till then. I hope this longer chapter will keep you happy for the time being. I could not have spent as much time on it as I would have liked and I am sorry if this is not up to standard

I would like to thanks every one who reviewed , you have inspired me , not only to continue with the story, but giving me ideas and thoughts to make this a better story. Please continue to tell me what you think, what you like what you hate, and how I can improve.

Thank you all! I love you! You are helping to make a better writer…thank you so much.

Even though I will not be here, please keep reviewing , as I plan to re-write this chapter…

Next chapter will look at what Harry and Draco think about this twist.

Thanks again to all my reviews…

Please keep reviewing!

Bye!

R&R


	5. I have to resist He wants me too

This has slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Draco

'30 minutes. Then I have to meet Potter. I have to sort this…thing out!' Draco was pacing back and forth in his private rooms awaiting the inevitable.

'I can not let him think that it meant anything! I have to make him understand that it was a mistake…that it meant nothing. But what if he refuses to accept that? What if he does something stupid? Oh what do I care! So long as he leaves me alone, and never mentions it again, I'll be happy. Why the hell did I kiss back? What's wrong with me! Weasley must have hit my head or something. '

Draco wrapped his arms around his thin frame, and sighed. He remembered what it was like in Potters arms. How warm it was, how comforting it was. Draco was not focusing on the sexual aspect of what had happened. Only on the warmth and the feeling of being needed.

He was never needed at home. That did not mean he was not loved, just that his parents never seemed to need anything from him. His parents loved to spoil Draco , to make him happy. And the only way Draco could pay them back, was to make them proud of him.

Lucius was Draco's idol. He never made mistakes. He was always in control. He did not need anyone, except mother. He was so strong, so powerful, , he was a Malfoy. Draco swelled with pride when he looked at his father.

Draco greatly admired his mother as well. She fit in anywhere. She could waltz in any room, and be at ease. And people respected her for it. They had no choice. She was better then them after all, she was a Malfoy. Draco longed to be as accepted as his mother.

If Draco wanted to become like his mother and father, then he had to learn, and chose wisely. Fraternising with Harry bloody Potter was not a smart move.

Glancing at the picture of his parents by the bed, Draco was more determined then ever.

Him and Potter, were never going to happen.

With that thought in mind, he swept from the room and went to see his torment

Harry

'I kissed him. He kissed me back. I kissed Draco Malfoy' Harry Potter could not stop the chersire cat grin from blossoming on his face. He was lying on his back on his bed thinking about what had happened earlier. It had felt so right!

'I hope he shows up tonight. Maybe I could get a repeat performance!' Harry grinned.

Draco always brought out the pervert in him.

Draco with his pale, flawless skin; Draco, with his endless stormy eyes; Draco, with his soft willing , eager lips, trailing over Harry's own body…

Harry opened his eyes and shook the fantasy away.

'There's no time for that now' he told himself, 'I have to get ready to meet him. What am I going to say? Oh God! What if he thinks it's a mistake! What if he says I forced him what if…' A thousand "what ifs" were buzzing around Harry's mind, until one thought registered and made its self known;

'I'll convince him otherwise. What ever he says, he did kiss me back'

And with that thought Harry bounded from the private room, slinging his invisibility cloak around his shoulder

The meeting place

Draco was sitting on the window sill looking out across the lake. There was no moon that night, but Draco still glowed from the single candle that was lit on the small table. Draco had his knees pulled up to his chest and was hugging them, making him appear about 8 years old.

Harry though he looked adorable. Closing the door behind him caused Draco to look at him with those expressive eyes. Harry gave a weak smile, all the courage leavening him at Draco's stare. Draco did not smile back.

"We have to set a few things straight Potter. And I mean Straight," was the only response Harry got.

The smile left Harry's face and went on vacation. That did not sound good. Draco could not be taking it back , could he.

Draco was talking. He was saying words. However, the words did not seem so important, what caught Harry's attention more way the way Draco's, lips formed the words. Harry could think of nothing else. What was it about Draco that took over Harry's senses. Not even a year ago , Harry hated Draco , now it was all Harry could do not to touch him. His thoughts were focused on one single thing ;

Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco

Harry raised a hand and swept it across Draco's cheek. He twirled a strand of shimmering hair over his fingers, and rested his hand at the nape of Draco's neck. Draco's eyes were closed and his lips parted o so invitingly. He leaned in to taste the blond boy again , and was stunned when he was violently shoved away and his blond God hissed

"Don't you dare touch me gain Potter! I am not one of your fans you can maul when ever you God Damn please! I am a Malfoy! And I do not appreciate your kind getting their grubby hands on me. Stay away . I mean it. Your no good for me,"

Just as Draco reached the door, Harry shouted back ;

"You wanted it too. You want me. And Malfoy or not , I will make you admit it to me and yourself. Its time to stop being just a Malfoy, and to start being Draco," at the end of those words, the door was shut, and Harry was left alone in the room.

A/N

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and critics. They really are inspiring me to write on and to make this a better story.

The more reviews I get the faster I will type! Any thoughts on how this fic could go ? Send me a review!

Warning; Things may get a bit…forceful in the next few chapter…NOT RAPE…just ..forceful…unless you dint thing that will fit the story…

Please Review! It makes me a better writer


	6. God Damn you Potter Admit it Draco!

This has very slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!

The night faded to day, the day faded to a week and the week turned into the month. Time was slipping away and no one seemed to care. Time never seemed to have had any meaning at Hogwarts. Except to two boys.

Ever since that night , the night when Harry had made a mission for himself, Draco had been trying to avoid the dark haired boy as much as possible. This of course had lead Ron to believe that it was the beating that he had given Draco that caused it. However , Harry knew better;

'Does he honestly think that avoiding me will make all this go away? Why must he always run away from me! Time to make him understand that I will not be going any where.'

Later that night.

Draco gave a loud yawn and closed his book. The library had become chilly and a playful wind danced with the candle flames , causing a duel to play on the walls.

'Why on earth did I have to study so late?'

As Draco stalked down the deserted hall he suddenly become very self conscious , as if someone was watching him. Looking over his shoulder his eyes only saw an empty hall. Draco furrowed hi brow and shrugged, before continuing to walk. In the quite dead of the night Draco could have sworn that he had heard footsteps.

'Must be my imagination.' Draco thought.

That thought was quickly forgotten as, when he passed a classroom door, he was roughly shoved inside. Falling through the door, shocked confused and scared, Draco was astonished to see the door close on its own , and lock itself.

Still on the floor, Draco panted out ;

"Whose there? Hello? Anyone? Peeves?" Draco slowly got to his feet and nervously glanced around the room. Draco quickly snapped back towards the door when a cool silky voice replied;

"Sorry to disappoint you Draco, and I am sorry if I shoved you too roughly," Harry apologised. He quickly dropped the invisibility cloak from around his shoulders and draped it over a chair, before turning back to Draco ,who was still doing his impression of a fish out of water.

Harry cast a lumos spell and the room was bathed in light. Then Harry sat back in a chair and waited for Draco inevitable outburst.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING POTTER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MANHANDLEING ME LIKE THAT?YOU ARE SO…SO….so… I'm not even going to waste my time on you."

Draco stalked over to the door and tried the lock…nothing. He tried again. It then became apparent that Potter had done something to the lock.

"Potter open this door right now," Draco commanded, not looking at Potter.

Harry smirked.

"You are not going to leave this room Draco until we sort few things out. So you may as well sit down because you are going no where," came Harry's reply.

Draco stuttered , and his eyes widened. It was clear that the blond boy could not believe what he was hearing. This was unbelievable!

Draco naively wet his lips and asked in a halting voice ;

"And what f I don't? If I refuse to take part in this …idiotic practise with you? What are you going to do to me then?" Draco began to tidy his robes; a bad habit.

In the candle lit classroom, Draco glowed with a warm aura, his white blond hair becoming a pale golden colour, his grey eyes standing out against the warm colour of his skin. His hair and robes had become disorderly, and Draco's messy hair, gave him a "just out of bed look". Harry had decided that whatever happened would be worth it, just to see Draco look like that.

"Potter?" Draco asked, clearly getting more and more wound up at Potters hard and inquiring stare.

Harry smiled and stood up. He slowly walked up to the suspicious slytherin, and placed his tanned hands on Draco's forearms, as if to stop the other boy from bolting.

"Don't worry Draco. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I just want to talk ok?

Draco stared at Harry , trying to decide whether he was telling the truth, or whether this was just another trick.

Harry's messy and unkempt hair looked glossy in the candle light. His deep, vivid green eyes were a startling contrast to the golden hues of his skin. With Harry standing so close to Draco, the blond noticed that Harry was only a bit taller then he was. He definitely has more muscles , but Draco already knew that. Together , they made a startling contrast. Draco wondered how they would look in a bed. Light skin covered by tanned skin. Dark hands trailing over a pale body and tangling in light hair. Pale hands caressing hard muscles and grasping ebony hair…

Draco mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts. Turning on his heel, Draco stalked down to the far end of the classroom and sat down.

"Well Potter what is it you wish to talk to me about?"

Harry smiled again and went to join Draco on the far side of the room.

"I think you know what I wish to talk to you about Draco." came the soft reply.

Draco knew. It was the only thing on Draco's mind since it had happened. It plagued his every waking thought and dream. But he was a Malfoy so…

Standing up gracefully , Draco went to look out the window before remarking,

"I though I had made my thoughts and feelings on the matter perfectly clear. I was a mistake it should never have happened. Now open the door before my friends begin to wonder where I am ."

"Are you saying that, on your slytherin honour, that you did not enjoy it?"

"Of course I did not enjoy it!" came the blonds curt reply.

Before Draco could drew breath again, he found himself slammed hard against the wall, and Harry trapping his hands, before crushing his body to Draco's. Harry's eyes has lost any playful aspect they had, and suddenly, Draco was afraid of Potter again. The Griffindor body was hard and solid, and overwhelmed Draco completely. Before Draco could demand potter to get off him (there was little else he could do) Harry slammed his lips on the blonds, cutting off any form of protest.

Draco's eyes went comically wide for a moment, before he got washed away by the torrent of emotions that that one brutal kiss brought forth. Potter gave little room for Draco to resist and Harry wasted no time in forcing Draco's mouth open and ravishing his mouth. Potters lips were hard and rough on his own, and Draco felt a draining sense of being owned, possessed as Potters tongue duelled with his. But Malfoys were not meant to be possessed. To be owned. That did not seem to matter to Draco at the moment. Nor did the fact that Harry had released Draco's hands , and Draco had now tangled them in Harry's ebony locks.

After a while , the brutal kiss began to hurt Draco's sensitive lips, and , as enjoyable as that pain felt, Draco could not help the small tensile whimper that escaped him. At that painful sound, Harry lifted his lips to survey the damage.

Draco delicate hands were buried in his hair, causing a warm and calming sensation to spread across his mind. Draco's eyes were wide and frantic, his face flushed a light pink, and his lips dark and swollen from Harry's savage onslaught. Some time during the kiss, Harry had wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, and the Griffindor could feel Draco trembling slightly.

In short. Draco looked a delicious mix, of innocent virgin, and wanton sex toy.

Well, until Draco nervously licked his lips and cast his eyes downwards. He suddenly seemed so young, so ashamed, so…innocent and lost.

Harry felt his heart melt and he once again, bent his head and brought his lips to Draco's.

This was much softer. Harry softly skimmed his lips over Draco's ,waiting until the blond began to kiss back, before exploring his mouth again. Gently breaking the kiss, Harry turned his head and dragged his lips over Draco's jaw bone leaving tiny kisses in his wake. When he touched his lips to Draco's neck, he was ecstatic at the moan of lust Draco emitted. He felt the hands in his hair tighten , and Draco begin to tremble even more.

Deciding to stop this lesson, before Harry became unable to stop, the dark haired boy pulled his lips away and stepped back, but still kept his arms around the blond.

Draco looked thoroughly ravished, and Harry could not help the smirk of satisfaction. Just the thought that he could get Draco to look this wanton was enough to fuel Harry's fantasies for the rest of his life. :Leaning to whisper into Draco's ear, Harry muttered;

"Still say you don't feel anything?" came the quite question.

All he got were the words

"God damn you Potter"

Breathed into the air.

Harry smiled and brought the blond close in his arms again. The Malfoy case was shattering, and Draco was tasting freedom.

And it tasted like Harry Potter…

A/N

There WILL be more! I Promise!

Thank you to all of my wonderful, beautiful, talented reviewers! By taking the time to review my story you are inspiring me to keep writing , and to improve my writing.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Too keep this story coming just keep reviewing! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I type!

Also, can anyone tell, how much of a lemon I can write on now?

What restrictions are there?

Talk to you all soon! Bye !

Review!


	7. No One Walks Away From Heaven

This has very slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!

In an old , discarded classroom, there were two figures. It was late at night , and the only light was the pure silver of the moon and the warm yielding glow of the candles. The smaller of the two figures was sat huddled in a corner, a hard look of concentration of his Elvin face. The taller, darker boy was sat on a chair in the centre of the room, staring at the smaller boy . All was quite except for the slow breathing of the two boys. Suddenly a calm and commanding voice sliced though the tense silence;

"Draco, sit on a chair and talk to me. You can not keep denying this! I wont let you!"

Draco did not move. Harry sighed and went to sit on the floor closer to Draco. Still the blond did not move. Draco was so lost in this thoughts, he was detached from the world.

'What on earth will father say? What will mother think? Oh God how could I let this happen? This is wrong! O please let this be a dream!'

But Draco knew it was not a dream. The only choice he had was to convince Potter to keep Draco's…unnatural desire for him to himself. Draco was shocked to suddenly realise that Har-Potter! had come nearer and was sitting quite close to him. Taking a deep breath, Draco spoke for the first time since the kiss;

"Potter… please…forget all about this. Don't tell any one. Please…just….let us carry on hating each other."

"Ah but Draco, I am afraid we don't hate each other. And I will not forget about this."

"But why!? You must hate me to want to humiliate me this much! What will it take for you to keep this to yourself? Money? Me to stop picking on your friends? What!"

Harry looked at the blond boy. His hair was still ruffled and now his eyes were wide with fear and desperation and his lips parted to breath harshly. He gave a small sad smile and ran a long tanned finger over Draco's jaw and gently traced his bottom lip. Draco stopped breathing and cast his eyes down ,watching that long tanned finger. Seeing Draco's reaction to his caring touch, Harry smiled and replied;

"You don't seem to understand Draco. I can not forget for anything. I want to think about you ,looking like this. Full bruised lips, ruffled hair, and the knowledge that I caused it! That I can make Draco Malfoy lose control.

"Oh, so it's a control thing. You just want to have something over me. Your sick Potter!"

"No Draco. I am not sick. If I was sick I would be forcing you right now. But, I know now, that you want me just as much as I want you," with those words, Harry gently grasped Draco's chin in a his hand and kissed his chastely once more.

Feeling the dark haired boys lips on his own , Draco knew that he would never be able to live without it again. No one would walk out of heaven. When Harry began to break the kiss, Draco's lips seemed to cling to his, trying to maintain the sensation longer. Harry smiled, took Draco's hand in his and pulled them both to their feet. Never breaking eye or hand contact, Harry lead Draco to the chair in the middle of the room. Harry then sat down and pulled the petite blond into his arms and onto his lap. He was pleased and hopeful, when Draco went willingly and wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck.

"What a mess. This ….attraction we feel….its going to make life a lot more complicated…" came Draco's soft statement.

Harry blinked.

"How do you mean ?"

"Well, we are going to have to continue hating each other in front of others_. I can not risk my father finding out. _So we are going to have very little time with each other. I mean the mud blood and the Weasley will get suspicious if you go on one of your invisible adventures with out them. And I will have a time shaking Crabbe and Goyle. This is going to be the hardest thing ever! Do you really think this…thing…is worth all the effort?"

"Draco, I don't care how hard it will be. We will work around it . Just please give us a chance." Draco said nothing, just hugged Harry tighter and burrowed his face in his neck . They stayed like that for a few minuets, until Harry felt something that made his bones turn to mush.

Soft lips and a warm, moist tongue nibbling and kissing and tasting his neck and shoulder. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when Draco moved to nibble on Harry's ear.

"Draco…"

Harry turned his head and latched his lips on the blonds. Pushing the blonds mouth open he sent in his tongue to explore what was quickly becoming familiar territory. Wrapping his arms tighter around Draco's waist, Harry was suddenly aware of a new light entering the room. It was a warm ,clean pure light. The Sun. Releasing Draco's lips, Harry whispered;

"It morning. We have to go . Filch will be looking here soon. Meet me …at the start of lunch, at the bottom of the grand staircase."

Giving the blond one more kiss, Harry straighten both their clothes and lead them out into the corridor.

Until lunch….

a/n

I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, but I was a bit depress about the lack of reviews I received. Therefore I was not inspired to write, nor did I receive any new thoughts and ideas for this fic. I am sorry , but a lack of audience review means ,to me, that the fic or chapter is not good enough. So I am uninspired.

I am sorry.

So please Review and leave any ideas you hve,

It's the only way to get a quick update

Thanks

R&R


	8. An hour is too Long

'Two more hours …then I can talk to Draco…two hours…o God…does he have to nibble the end of his quill like that? He is bloody trying to drive me to St Mungos…'

Tearing his eyes away form the painstakingly erotic sight , Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. McGonagalls class had never been so _slow_. Why did the blond have to be so …sexy. Harry could still feel Draco's lips on his, his long fingers tangled in his hair, Draco's pelvis grinding instinctively into his…

Harry gave a groan and yelled at himself for thinking such naughty thoughts. Harry would have given anything at the moment to be able to stalk over to Draco, take him in his arms and kiss him so much that he forgot his own name. Now that Draco had agreed to give them a try ,Harry wanted nothing then to touch and claim Draco as his. Maybe Draco was right and he did have a control issue…

But who could blame him? After months of fantasying about the slytherin ,it was a living dream to know he could touch him, hold him, talk to him, get to know him…

Harry could not stop the small smile that graced his tanned face. This if course , got the attention of the fiery red head sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about Harry? You got a smug smile on your face…thinking about Cho?" came Ron's inquiring whisper. Harry said nothing, just shrugged. He had not fully forgiven Ron for hurting Draco that day not too long ago.

Harry had hoped that he could tell his friends anything, but he knew that telling them this would ruin everything. Hermione would more then likely except it in time, but Ron…Harry did not even want to image it. He knew that Ron would blame Draco for everything. And that would only mean Ron would get physical.

Harry would have to avoid that at all costs. Draco was far to perfect to be tainted by Ron again.

Harry glanced at Draco again, who was by now making notes. His delicate hand grasped the quill with confidence and his hand movements quick and sure. Harry smiled again, seeing how cute Draco looked when he was concentrating. All of a sudden, Draco turned his head and looked intensely at Harry. The Griffindor found himself mesmerised by the deep, velvet eyes of the pale slytherin. The Draco did something that almost broke Harry completely. It almost sent him right over the edge, into an abyss if pleasure ; Draco, slowly, and delicately…licked his lips.

Harry felt himself whimper and banged his head in the table. When he next looked up, he felt his blood boil at the sight of Draco's smirking face.

You watch yourself Draco Malfoy. A sex mad teenager only has so much self control…and that stunt just used the last of it up.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After Class

Draco gave a small sigh and began to pack up his books. There was one more hour and one more class until he was meeting Potter…Harry.

It was not that Draco _liked _the golden boy. He still found him annoyingly perfect , annoyingly optimistic and just plain annoying. But when Draco was alone in his arms…

'Its just sexual tension. Soon it will fade away. Then me and Potter can forget it happened and chalk it down to hormones. I mean, its not like this …"relationship" can work anyway. Constantly sneaking around, never being open with feelings…that's not a relationship! No matter how much Potter wants it to be. Just go along with it for now. When Potter and I come to our sense, and this desire fades away, we can go back as we were before. Hating each other."

Draco was always good at lying, even to himself.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Draco noted that he was the last in the classroom. Giving a mental shrug, he walked out the door and made his way towards the dungeons for potions. He was not really paying attention to where he was going, and thus was unprepared for the two strong arms that grabbed his waist and pulled him into a shadowed alcove.

Whipping his head around, he was greeting by smug smiling face and vivid amused green eyes. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around in Harry's arms to face him.

"What do you think you are doing Potter? We are going to be late for potions. Do you find me that sexy you could not wait that extra hour before touching me? Draco asked, his amusement obvious.

Harry leaned forward and placed his dark mouth near Draco's shell like ear. With his arms still around Draco, Harry could feel the action emit shivers and trembles from the blond, and he smirked with satisfaction, before speaking,

"That was a very cruel thing you just did Draco. Teasing me all through last lesson. Don't deny it. You drove me so mad! It was all I could do to restrain myself from marching over to you and ravishing you senseless on the desk!" Harry's husky voice sent tingles of desire down Draco's spine.

"Potter, we really have to get to class. Come on, we can finish this later-"

"No Draco, we will finish this now!"

With those words, Harry pulled Draco closer to his body and plunder Draco's tender mouth. Draco gave a strangled moan, before giving in and wrapping his arms tightly, around Potters neck. Soon air became an issue for them both, and Harry finally released Draco's bruised mouth. At the loss of the intimate contact, Draco gave a desperate whimper, only for it to turn into a full, tight moan, when Potter began to kiss trails down his throat.

The persistence lips on Draco's skin caused a furnace to be fuelled in Draco's belly, and a fire to trail on his pale skin. Draco was just beginning to respond more lustfully, starting to tug and claw at Potter's clothes, when the dark haired boy, lifted his head, and slowly steped one step away from Draco. He was breaething heavily and Draco had managed to get his top 2 buttons undone. Harry took a deep shuddering breath and when he spoke, he voice was horse and trembling.

"Draco, it is killing me to stop now. But this is not my idea of a good place. The whole of my dorm will be in classes now…and no one will be back till after dinner…"

Draco understood the unspoken question.

Could he skip class?

Could he go to the Griffindor tower?

Could he sleep with Harry Potter?

Could he say no?

Taking Harry's hand in his, Draco knew the answer…

A/N

Once again, more reviews the faster I type. I beg of you to review and give me ideas!

Review!!!

I would like to thank each and everyone of my wonderful, beautiful reviewers. As you can see, you are the people inspiring me to write and giving me ideas for this story.

Thank you so much and I hope this chapter is not a disappointment to you, and that you will review this as well as you have done before.

I also would like to thank all those who have given me support and encouragement in times with few reviews…This is as much your story as it is mine.

I love you all…

For this specific chapter idea, I would like to thank, DanishGirl

I hope to include all reviewers reviews eventually. I hope I did you proud DanishGirl

Please Keep Reviewing


	9. I am not Easy!

This has very slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!

The journey to the Griffindor tower passes in a blur to Draco. His mind was too busy screaming at him, for him to admire the scenery.

'What the HELL are you doing?! You are skipping Snape's class! How are you going to explain that to him? Oh sorry I missed class sir,, but I was too busy being shagged by the boy-who-lived! That would go down well! How can you do this!? It's Harry Potter! It's a BOY! On top of that, it was only yesterday that you even …thought….about this. It's not been twenty-four hours yet! What are you, the Slytherin Slut…no, that Pansy….or maybe Millicent…Blaise could give both of them a run for there money…NO, stay focused! You can not do this! It's undignified, its tasteless, its cheap, wrong, its…your first time…Nice bed spread…BED!'

With a sudden jolt Draco realised that they were indeed in the dorm, he was so deep in his thoughts he had not even noticed. Before he could look around , he felt two arms wrap firmly around his waist and a warm pair of lips start to peck kisses on his neck. Draco could not help the small groan he made, and he slowly leaned back further into Harry's arms and those lips. He felt Harry smile against his skin, and felt Harry's hands begin to unbutton his shirt and undo his tie.

It was like someone had dropped the blond boy in ice cold water. Harry watch startled, as the young Slytherin leaped out of his arms and too the other side of the room, before making a stuttering explanation of:

"I am s-sorry but I can not do this! It was just l-last night! W-W-What would my f-father say! I can't! I-I don't know why you t-thought I w-would! Lets j-just go back to p-potions ok?"

There was silence. Harry stood staring at disbelief at the blond. Said blond just stood shaking, looking at the floor. His blond hair was tousled and in his eyes, and small red marks dotted his exposed neck. Harry dropped his head down, his hair covering his emerald eyes before replying…

"I'm sorry Draco. I thought you wanted too…" Harry started.

"I did! Just not…that far. For God's sake Potter! It was only yesterday that I even agreed to give…this…us…thing a chance! I am not that easy!"

"But I thought it felt good!"

"It was! But thinking about it, I was just caught up in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry ok! Go ahead! Call me a tease if you want! Better then being thought of as a slut." With those words, Draco lifted his head up and looked Harry right in the eyes. As though daring him too call him those names.

Harry gave a long sigh, walked over to a bed (which Draco assumed was his) and flopped on it, staring upwards. There was silence for a few moment. Draco was just about to leave when Harry spoke,

"I don't think of you as a "Tease" or a "Slut". I am sorry. I keep forgetting that you only excepted it last night, because I accepted it months ago. You don't need to apologise for not being ready Draco. I am sorry I made you think that."

Draco looked at the Dark haired boy on the bed , and felt a little guilty. He had stopped. And Draco did not exactly make things easy for him to know.

Shaking his head at his own soppiness, Draco walked over to the bed and sat next to Harry. Neither spoke for a moment. Then Harry reached and took Draco's hand in his own. Draco let him.

"I told this is was not going to be easy Potter," came Draco's short remark.

"I know. But I have always loved a challenge. Will you still meet me tonight?" asked Harry.

"Why?"

"I want to get to know you. And I want you to know me. And we don't have enough time to do it here. And I think we should do it in neutral ground. And where no ones likely to overhear."

"OK"

And there was silence one again.

Silence can say a lot.

A/N

Sorry that it took so long to update, but I have a lot to do lately, and I feel totally uninspired!

Sorry this fic seems to be moving slow, but I don't want them just to jump into bed together. Sorry it was a short chapter. I need ideas!!!!!!

What di you think? Should I end this fic now? Carry on?

Review and tell me

Do you have any ideas for this fic?

Review and tell me.

Do you have an idea for a fic you would like me to write ?

Review and tell me.

REVIEW


	10. Life is getting to easy AKA more reviews...

This has very slight slash . Well I think it is very slight. I own nothing here and I am making no money

Please Review. All comments are welcome! Help an author become a better writer

Disclaimer:NOT MINE!

It was a warm and dense afternoon. The air was scented with a thousand fragrances, and thick with warmth. The roars and cheers of a Quidditch match , Ravenclaw verses Hufflepuff, drifted on the air, and along to the Griffindor dorms. Inside one of those dorms, Harry Potter was smiling. In his arms he held a sleeping blond.

The warm afternoon had made the two boys sleepy, and as a result, they had missed the afternoon classes. Harry was not sure when he had fallen asleep. All he knew was that when he had opened his eyes, he had Draco in his arms , Draco's head and hands on his chest. From the cheers that were drifting through the window, Harry concluded that it was at least 5:00 but rather then wake the other boy, he just lay there, the other in his arms.

Harry was just about to drift off again, when a movement in his arms jolted him awake, and he opened his eyes to see Draco standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. He was so comfortable, why did Draco have to ruin it by moving? Harry sat up slightly so he could see the blond better. Draco seemed much more relaxed and his wispy blond hair was mussed up, giving his face that sleepy and peaceful look. When Draco stayed silent for a few minuets , Harry opened is arms and whispered :

"Come back to bed…We still have time…Just for a cuddle,"

Harry saw Draco blink and stayed still, his hands still spread wide. Draco remained standing for a few moments, before crawling back into Harry's arms, and laying his head on Harry's chest. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms snugly around the small blond.

"I will have to leave soon. I don't feel like walking past a bunch of rowdy Griffindors when they get back," murmured the slytherin.

"Spose…When do you think we can next meet? Just so we can get to know each other. Do you think we could still meet tonight?" Harry asked.

"I should have no problem sneaking out. We'll ,eet tonight then." with those words Draco raised his head to smile down at the dark haired one beneath him.

A shift. A look. A feeling.

Draco slowly leaned down his head and grazed his lips gentally agaist the ones beneath him. It was nothing more then a feleeting of lips agaist lips, but it caused Harry to feel open and raw. With that small touch, he became awear of how much the other boy could hurt him. How easily his beauty could rip his heart from him, could cause his blood to turn to muggy ice. Draco commanded his entire body. All by one brief sensual touch of his lips.

As Draco stood up and began to get ready to leave, Harry thought back to a previous thought . Draco was not impractical (A/N see chp 1). He was designed to be admired, to be wanted , to be loved. Draco was created to create desire and designed to give pleasure. Surly other people could see that. That thought made Harry rise from the bed and wrap his arms around the distracted blond.

Nuzzling his face into the blond silk, Harry breathed,

"There's…there is no one else is there? I mean this is not cutting into other…things?"

Draco, who was trying to get his robe on, which was quite difficult with the Griffindors arms around his waist, stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at Harry.

The darker haired boy looked worried. He looked unsure. He looked hopeful. Draco heaved a sigh and smiled a small shy smile.

"No Harry. There is no one I am involved with, no one else I fancy, and no one else who fancies me. As much as it pains me to admit it, you are the only person who is showing interest in me. OK?"

'No one else who fancies you? Harry though, yeah right,'.

He said nothing however, and instead pulled the blond closer to him, hugging him hard.

"I was just worried. This whole thing is out of the blue for you and…" Draco shushed him with a hard kiss.

"don't try to over analysis things Potter. Just accept this wonderful twist of fate," Draco could not help the sarcasm entering his voice. "I better be going. See you tonight," and with that Draco swept form the room.

As Harry stood alone in the dorm, he could not help but think that he had touched a raw nerve. Draco must know how drop-dead bloody sexy he is. So why would he think no one else finds him so? Harry did not know, but made a mental note to ask him tonight.

Tonight

That idea made Harry smile.

Draco wasn't saying no any more.

Draco said to accept things.

Draco was accepting things.

There was hope.

Why was Draco accepting?

Everything was too easy.

Harry suddenly felt depressed.

A/N Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Sorry about the long time updating , but once again, totally uninspired. Plus I just started college so that keeps me busy.

Please REVIEW!!! That is the only way to inspire me to write faster.!!

MORE FUN / COMEDY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Please! I Beg of you !! REVIEW!¬


	11. Short Chap and AN please read if you lik...

The blonds touch was like quicksilver , warm and fleeting, tingling and teasing, making the Griffindor wonder if the touch was real. The dark-haired boy grabbed the others hips and jerked him forward, before making claim in the mouth. He felt the blonds long arms wrap around his neck, his hands thread through his hair and his lips open for Harry's kiss. One of the slytherins hands snaked from his hair to cup his cheek caressing the tanned skin there. Harry tightened his grip on the blonds waist shocking a moan from the delicate boy.

Hearing him moan, Harry gave in to his baser instincts. In a blur of time and space the two boys ended up sprawled on a soft double bed, Draco under Harry. Raising his head, Harry looked down at the silver dessert laid out on the crimson sheets. His pearly skin seemed to illuminate the room, his hair ruffled; fanned out on the bed, his eyes bright and his lips dark and slightly bruised. There seemed only to be one imperfection in Harry's eyes: The clothes.

Not breaking eyes contact he reached for the first button on the rumpled white shirt and when no resistance was met , he rapidly disposed of the shirt and tossed it over the side of the bed. Draco reached up with his arms and grasped Harry's neck bringing him down for another kiss. However just before their lips met Draco whispered

"Harry , time to Wake up,".

--------------------------------------------------------------

With a yelp of pure confusion Harry Potter jerked upright in bed, breathing heavily and with a boner that could dent stone. He gave a silent scream of frustration before storming into the bathroom to take care of his "little problem". Thank god Ron had decided to spend the afternoon and night with Hermione, Harry did not want to deal with him right now.

After taking care of the problem and grabbing a quick shower, Harry began to get ready for tonight. After Draco had left, Harry had slept the rest of the afternoon away. It made sense since he would not be getting much sleep tonight.

Within half an hour Harry was ready and on his way a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

Maybe there was a chance his dream could come true tonight.

A/N

I am considering this fic to be discontinued due to lack of interest. Please tell me what you think and any ideas you have for a new fic or chapter.

Sorry it was so short, but as I said , there has been a lack of interest

See you soon

Review


	12. Time too face the issue

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money.

The room was cold and murky, the shadows clinging to the walls and moonlight feared to enter. The only light that dared brave the vicious shadows, came from a few lighted candles, that stood on a transfigured desk. They cast their light over two huddled figures, sitting close together on the bay window. One was fair of hair and light of skin, while the others hair blended in with the shadows, and his skin tanned. Heated whispers passed too and fro, and they seemed to inch their way closer together.

"I refuse to believe that Harry Potter- the boy-who-lived, lived in a cupboard most of his life!" came a shocked remark.

Harry smiled gentle at Draco, and simple nodded. This was nice. This was what he wanted. He was learning about Draco, and was liking what he was learning. He now knew that Draco: played 4 musical instruments (that also existed in the muggle world), was a keen lover of art, was part French (which explained a lot in Harry's opinion), hated being mothered, despised being looked down upon and loathed the colour blue. It was…nice.

Noticing the blond was shivering, Harry wrapped his arm around the blond, and pulled him to lean against Harry's lean body.

Harry was only mildly surprised when Draco leaned up and kissed him.

Now this was perfect…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passes quickly and days became months and still the two boys met. They met at night, they met at day. They talked in the bathrooms, in hidden alcoves, in empty classrooms and under the Quidditch stands. But they always met at night.

They always talked first. They talked of past experiences , about there days, and about nothing important. Little by little, they learnt everything there was to learn about each other, things they liked and things they did not like. But they dealt with it.

They always hugged. Whether it was a brief arm over shoulder, or a full body embrace, they always hugged. Whenever they kissed, Harry gave Draco the freedom to take things further, to deepen the kiss, to touch, to feel. And lately, things had definitely gone further…

__

Harry looked down, his head swimming in a sea of pleasure, to see the cause of this exquisite ecstasy. A pretty blond head, bobbing up and down, worshipping Harry in the most intimate and erotic way. He felt the delicate finely boned hands grip his hips, holding him in place forcing him to submit. He felt the blonds tongue lapping and his mouth sucking and was washed away by intense, razor sharp pleasure…Harry, tangled a shaking hand into the silver locks and gasped as the pleasure became too intense…He was floating…

Harry still shuddered at the memory, his toes still curling in delicious delight at the memory of the most arousing image he had ever seem. Well, second most arousing…

Harry could feel the blond shivering in intense pleasure, could tell by the moans that he was trying to contain that he was close.

__

Transferring Draco's length into his hand, he pumped the pulsing manhood faster, his saliva making an excellent lubrication. Feeling the other tighten and tense in anticipation, Harry looked into the face of the other boy. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, and small panting moans were escaping his bruised lips. His hair lay limp on his forehead, and his whole body was trembling slightly. Harry kept his gaze intense, and watched the others features, as the blond was pushed over the edge, the delicate hands gripping his shoulders hips arching into his hand…he smiled as the other floated away on pleasure…

Shaking himself from these delightful memories, Harry faced a new issue.

He wanted to tell the others. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione and all the others who cared to watch. He was stick of only seeing Draco at night, and never in any comfortable place…As wonderful of their past experiences were, there are only so many times Harry wanted a blowjob in a bathroom. And what about the intimate step? Surly that should be done in comfort and style…Harry shuddered to think of his first full time in some old dusty unused classroom.

But how to ask Draco?

He knew by now, that it was more then simple pride that kept their relationship secret. His whole family would be shocked, but they would stand by him, if he came out as homosexual. But the fact that it was Harry Potter would really make it hard. And hen there would be the general publics reaction…

Harry knew, that Ron would never be happy with it. He knew that. He thought it would take Hermione some times to get use to the idea. The rest of the lot could go to hell for all Harry cared. But Draco …

The blond cared about what people said about him. Sure, they may call him a bully and a coward, but they did not make fun of his faults. Harry could imagine the sort of cruelty he would go thought at the hands of his slytherin classmates, if he admitted to be dating a guy. And Harry Potter at that.

The dark haired boy sighed…why was life so hard…he would talk to Draco tomorrow. They would have to faced this issue sooner or later, why not now? Then maybe they could try a bed…

Sighing again, the dark-haired boy lay on his bed, and tried to sleep, thinking of Draco in the midst of passion…

A/N

Please Review

Thanks.


End file.
